maiballfandomcom-20200213-history
Amane Tatamaru
Amane Tatamaru is a side character in Mai Ball. She plays as a left winger for Kuryuin High School FC. Background Amane is first introduced as an idol called “Ame,” performing in front of her passionate fans. Despite her young age, her idol colleagues admire her large audience. She also plays futsal in a team called the “Wild Cats” alongside Mirai Takenou. They are renowned in the street futsal scene, not only for their skills but also their physical approach. Amane has quite a nasty streak, purposefully stepping on her opponents legs, whereas Mirai simply barrels through them. Amane and Mirai recently transferred to Kuryuin and are the stars of their football team. She has a real love for playing in the rain, and many players and spectators note that not only does rain and muddy conditions fail to slow her down, she actually seems to speed up. Appearance Amane has shoulder-length dark blonde hair and green eyes. Like Mirai, when she gets fired up, she is often shown with a glint in her eye and a grizzly smile. Personality At first glance, Amane seems to be very upbeat and bubbly – a typical idol girl. However, unbeknownst to everyone else, she is always judging them to be below herself, and will use them as stepping stones to reach her goal. She is also happy to break the rules to succeed. Chronology Amane joined Kuryuin High School around the same time as Mirai, however they did not come from the same school. She tries to get to know Mirai given that they are both outsiders. Although Amane would never agree, Mirai gets closer to her as she considers her to be a fighter, much like herself. They both hate the locker room small-talk that their teammates indulge in before matches. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kuryuin Amane first shows her underhanded side after she dives for a penalty while challenging Rinka Aomi for a loose ball. Despite Rinka clearly punching the ball away cleanly, Amane manages to con the referee into awarding a penalty. After giving Rinka the eyes from the spot, she chips the ball down the middle with a “Panenka,” giving Kuryuin the lead. As the ball had come loose after the ball had hit Mahiru Hayami in the face, she manages to convince Saki Benio and Yuika Mishiro that she is Kuryuin's key player, even though this is not the case. Her questionable actions continue to frustrate and best Kijikita throughout the first half, Kuryuin going in at half time with a 2-0 lead. After Reika Hakurai is introduced in the second half, she begins to realise that she may have met her match, as not only is Reika able to read when she is going to dive and avoids committing, but she also responds to Amane's dirty plays by getting her back just as bad. On one occasion, Amane steps on Reika's foot to stop her being able to jump for a header to give herself the advantage. While other Kijikita players would have likely struggled to get the ball or complained, Reika simply grabs her shirt in a way that the referee cannot see, thus keeping her Amane grounded too. Rather than complain, Amane seems to admire other players who are happy to bend the rules to win. She is also happy to get stuck in, and leaves a trailing leg in on Rinka as she claims another loose ball. This does not go to plan, however, as Rinka ends up getting excited due to her masochistic tendencies, and she actually ends up liking Amane instead of fearing her. Although Kijikita later level the game up thanks to goals by Kiiro Inukai and Mitsu Kurodate, Amane continues to torment the Kijikita defence. She almost scores the winner on three occasions late on, however is denied each time. Her first attempt is goalbound, however Mahiru Hayami accidentally gets in the way to deflect the ball into the net while standing in an offside position, thus ruling out the goal. She then gets the ball in the net again, only for it to be ruled out as Reika manages to get a freekick out of the referee. Her third chance comes as Mirai takes a freekick, while Amane again dives to win a penalty when standing on Aoi Shimagawa's boot. The referee again awards the penalty. With only seconds remaining, Amane begins to think about all of the attention on her in that moment, however does not get nervous like some would, but actually loves the limelight. Just as she is about to take the kick, she is distracted by Reika laughing. This totally divides her attention, leading to her slipping while taking the kick. Rinka quickly pounces on the ball, and her quick throw upfield allows Kijikita to score the winner with the last play of the game. Amane simply lies on her back in shock. Later on, despite her disappointment because of her own failure and the defeat, she tracks down Reika to show her admiration for her style of play. After Kuryuin's defeat against Kijikita, Amane invites Reika to play alongside her in a futsal match, however Reika elects to reject her. Luckily for her, Mirai persuades her to stay for one game. In this match, Riria Konbaru's Kijiyama Unions, which is a team consisting of herself and four young boys, handily defeat Amane's team. Amane is later shown in the crowd alongside Mirai as Kijikita take on Kijinan in the final. During the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, it is shown that Amane continues to pursue a career as an idol. Trivia She tends to sing and meow while playing football, however this only occurs when she is enjoying herself. Amane wants to form an idol group with both Jaina Airi-Mishiki and Reika Hakurai. Relationships Mirai Takenou: Although they may not actually be strong friends, Amane and Mirai are most frequently seen around each other if they are not alone. Amane started talking to Mirai as she was a loner, whereas Mirai grew closer to her as she realised that she was a fighter, like herself. They are easily Kuryuin's best players. Amane is at least one school year below Mirai. Reika Hakurai: After Amane becomes infatuated with Reika's style, skills and looks, she obsesses over her so much that she tempts Reika to play a game for her futsal team along with Mirai. She also asks to create an idol group with her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kuryuin